lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Blondie
Past Brandon Long, nicknamed Blondie by his teammates, was born in the small town of Hawthorne, about 300 miles east of Arktavia. His parents were drug addicts and his mom smoked Tithane, a potent mind-bending drug, during her pregnancy, so her baby was born with an extreme dependency to the substance. Unknown to them however, was despite this their child was born with a genetic sequence that made him eligible for the CyberOps Agency. At the age of 5, military police took him away from his family and sent him to the Cathedral where he received powers and was trained in combat operations. He was a viable agent by the age of 8 and was transferred to Green Force 2. Current Days Blondie is currently the point man of Green Force 2, as he is always high-wired and alert due to his jittery nature. Although he is somewhat over his drug addiction, the damage has already been done to his mind, and the only reason Blondie hasn't been terminated yet is because of his powerful capabilities. Personality Blondie's logic and decision making skills has led many to question his intelligence. He is at the level of legally mentally retarded, yet it still able to function as a soldier, barely. The main reason for this is his addiction to the drug Tithane, which he was born with. Drugs are never allowed near military operatives, but Blondie still manages to stash away a small supply somehow. The drug destroys brain cells at an incredible rate, and at the rate Blondie has been using it, at least 10% of his brain is estimated to have been deteriorated; it's a wonder how he's even still alive. Blondie is also very immature, he never takes anything seriously, even combat, and has a blatant disregard for human lives. The only reason he's never been charged on a military court for directly contributing to civilian casualties is his status as a CyberOps Agent makes him immune to such charges as all agents are literally above the law and answer to the emperor. Powers & Abilities Mass & Density Control Unlike many other agents, Blondie posses both primary and secondary capabilities. His primary power is very unique as he can change the density of any object he comes in contact with. There are certain restrictions though, as he cannot change the density so much that its state of matter changes completely, and he must come in physical contact with the object. This power is extremely potent however, as he can use it to turn the most impenetrable armors into powder with a single touch. The limitation to this ability is that Blondie can only control the density of a few elements or compounds at a time. This makes it nearly impossible for Blondie to use his density control on an organic target due to the complicated cellular structures. Super Strength & Durability Blondie's secondary skill allows him to lift, at maximum stress, approximately 750 tons, and he can take multiple high caliber weapon hits in the same spot before bruises even begin to form.